Digistuck
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Koushiro receives the Sburb beta from Gennai who warns him only to play when meteors start to fall and to never play it alone. The chosen children's own session of Sburb is about to begin! Rated T for possible future scenes.
1. Act 1 Act 1

This story is not meant to be sold. Homestuck is property of Andrew Hussie while Digimon is the property of Bandai. I would like to thank my friend Mizu-no-kage on Deviantart for helping me create the children's titles, lands, quests, denizens, and sprite prototyping. Please note I will be using the Japanese names of the children and digimon (Matt=Yamato Izzy=Koushiro Kari=Hikari Tai=Taichi TK=Takeru). If an action by any character seems off, please notify me kindly as I'm trying my best. So without further ado, the chosen children's session of SBURB!

Act 1 Act 1

Koushiro sat at his desk in his room, looking at two discs he had recently acquired. It was the Sburb client and server discs that Gennai had given him before he left the Digital World with his friends. It had been over a year since that day and since then a virus type digimon by the name of diablomon almost set off a nuke in the real world; that adventure nearly killed them. He thought things finally had the chance to calm down but all over the news was a story about a recent meteor strike, right on top of a house in the countryside. At least he could talk to his friends about this really quickly since he invented a way for them to communicate through their digivices. Koushiro thought this would help since Mimi is in America and everyone was recently busy because of finals. Summer was here at last so Koushiro thought it was the perfect time to distribute the Sburb game to everyone. Gennai gave him a warning when he gave him the discs, "Do not play alone. Play with your friends; but only play when meteors start to rain. Good luck."

Everyone in Japan had already received his or her copy of the two discs; According to Mimi her discs were set to arrive tomorrow, or today for him. She'd have to just catch up with them.

Suddenly, a noise came from Koushiro's digivice; a message was received. He walked over to his nightstand where he kept his digivice and read the message; it was Taichi asking about when they were going to play the game.

Conversation between Taichi and Koushiro (Open)

Taichi: Heeeyy, Koushiro, can we play the game yet? Come on, you're the one who sent us these discs!

Koushiro: I'm not sure yet, what's everyone else doing? Is Hikari with you?

Taichi: No, she's over at a friend's. She took her copies though.

Koushiro: Ok, and everyone else?

Taichi: Um, I think Yamato's over at his grandma's again. This time he brought his computer and digivice so he could talk with us and play. I think Joe's cramming through his summer homework… guy never takes a break, I swear. As far as everyone else, we know the situation with Mimi, they're just at home.

Koushiro: So we're ready to play at any time.

Taichi: yea

Taichi: Hey, you never told us how you got these discs in the first place.

Koushiro: Maybe later

Taichi: Come on!

Koushiro: I'm more interested in finding out about the game, but I know I should wait until we're all ready… but the meteors…

Taichi: Oh yea! I saw that on the news during breakfast! It's just one thing after another here, first the nuke and now this!

Koushiro: At least we knew how to stop the nuke; I'm not sure what is causing the meteors.

Taichi: Wait, there's more than one?

Koushiro: Yes…

Taichi: Oh, I guess I missed it. Mom made pancakes so I wasn't really paying attention.

Taichi: Oh, Yamato's contacting me, talk to you later. Hope we can play that game soon.

Koushiro: Heh, yea… soon.

Conversation between Taichi and Koushiro (Closed)

Taichi was sitting in his living room, having his conversation with Koushiro with once again no luck with getting him to play the game even though it was his idea. His copies of Sburb were sitting in a case on the table behind him. He sighed while looking back at them, "So much for playing them today, better see what Yamato wants…"

Conversation between Yamato and Taichi (Open)

Yamato: Hey, Taichi. This is working right?

Taichi: yea

Yamato: Good

Taichi: So what's up?

Yamato: I was just testing the connection out here

Taichi: Oh

Yamato: But I wanted to talk to you about the meteors

Taichi: You know about them too? This must be big

Yamato: I've been looking at the stories and all of the meteors land on houses, don't you find it strange?

Taichi: That… is a strange coincidence.

Yamato: No, something's telling me it's not a coincidence.

Taichi: ok… say it's not a coincidence, then what is it?  
Yamato: I don't know, but something is causing it.

Taichi: ok…

Taichi: So, Yamato, what do you think of this game Koushiro sent us?

Yamato: I haven't played it, he did say we should play it together

Taichi: yea, yea I get that. I mean why do you think he sent us this game?

Yamato: I'm not sure, he seems like he wants to play it but… it's like he's waiting for something to happen.

Taichi: Like what?

Yamato: Can't you figure anything out for yourself? I'm not psychic!

Taichi: Ok, Ok, I get it, geez

Yamato: Sometimes you can be so dense

Taichi: And you can be rude.

Yamato: heh, anyway I was just testing the connection quickly. Grandma needs my help moving some things to the yard for a garage sale.

Taichi: Haha, good luck with that!

Yamato: Thanks…

Conversation Between Yamato and Taichi (Closed)

Later in the evening, Koushiro picked up the server disc; the disc with the spirograph. Meteors were certainly starting to rain down just as Gennai warned, could this be the time to play the game? He did tell Taichi that they'd play the game later. Well, now is later; he should play the game. Taichi was going to be annoyed and excited.

Conversation between Koushiro and Taichi (Open)

Koushiro: I've decided

Koushiro: We're playing

Taichi: Yes!

Taichi: I knew you'd crack!

Koushiro: Ok, the two of us can start. You set up the client and I'll be your server player.

Taichi: Ok… which disc is the client?  
Koushiro: The one with the house on it.

Taichi took the discs and installed the client disc on his dad's computer. A control box popped up. Taichi raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Taichi: I just got a command thing… at least that's what I think it is.

Koushiro: Mine's almost loaded up

Koushiro: there we go, it's your apartment.

Taichi: Koushiro, what kind of game is this?

Koushiro: I… don't know

Taichi: hey! W-what's happening to my table?

In Taichi's apartment, Koushiro made the table float. Taichi heard the noise and went to investigate. He widened his eyes in surprise.

Koushiro: Prodigious! it's me… I can control your environment!

Taichi: You can control things in my house? I want to do that! Hold on I'll install the server disc

Koushiro: No, this is more complicated than it looks; you might not even enjoy being the server player.

Taichi: Are you kidding? Being able to control the stuff in your house would be boring? Then again you don't have that many interesting things it your house.

Koushiro: Just not interesting to you.

Koushiro: It looks like I can put some machines in your house… but there's not enough space for most of them. Maybe I can extend your environment too…

Koushiro extended the balcony to be well in front of the whole apartment.

Taichi: Was that you? Did you make my balcony bigger? I can see it from where my dad's computer is!

Koushiro: It was necessary, two of these machines are very big. There's enough room for them now.

Taichi: What about the other one?

Koushiro: I can just put that in the living room if I move the table.

Taichi: Go ahead and move the table.

Koushiro moved the table to the kitchen then deployed the Cruxtruder and Alchemiter on the balcony. He then deployed the Totem Lathe in the living room.

Taichi: Whow! Look at all these big machines!

Koushiro: There's one more thing I can deploy for free, it looks like a punch card.

Koushiro deployed the punch card near Taichi.

Taichi: It is! Hey, it has a picture of an orange nikuman* on it!

Koushiro: Could the goal be to produce the item on the punch card?

Taichi: I dunno, I think I'll go have a look at these big machines.

Taichi went onto the balcony, he was surprised that the machines didn't cause it to break and have them fall; yet. He was going to examine them further when something in the sky caught his eye. He got out his mini telescope and looked at it; a meteor! He gasped, he had to tell Koushiro about this!

Taichi: Koushiro! There's another meteor! And I think it's headed straight for me!

Koushiro: What? Just calm down, what did you see.

Taichi: Like I said, I saw a meteor that's headed straight for me!

Koushiro: Could these meteors be caused by this game? Then… everyone who plays this game is in trouble!

Taichi: Oh man! That means your next after me!

Koushiro: We can still make it trough this, maybe that item will prove to be a shield or an escape.

Taichi: I sure hope your right. But what do we make the item with? I saw the punch card could fit into the machine in the living room but all it did was put spike on the machine.

Koushiro: to carve something perhaps?

Koushiro: Try opening the machine with the wheel.

Taichi: I am, it's heavy! Drop the couch on it or something!

Koushiro: ok…

Koushiro picked up the couch and dropped it on the Cruxtuder, releasing the Kernalsprite and a column of cruxite. The countdown on the Cruxtruder was at 2:45 and counting down.

Taichi: What is that thing?!

Koushiro: Well we know it's a game construct.

Taichi: I know that! But it's fidgety and it makes some strange sounds! I want it gone!

Taichi: Hey, what's that stuff that came out with it?

Koushiro: hmm, try putting it on that machine in the living room, maybe that's what were' suppose to carve.

Taichi: Ok, but first I'm scaring this thing away! I'll let it taste my soccer ball!

Taichi kicked a soccer ball into the Kernalsprite, prototyping it. Taichi freaked out even more.

Taichi: It just ate my soccer ball! And now it won't shut up even more!

Koushiro: Taichi! Enough with that, that countdown is making me worried… I think it's counting down to when the meteor is going to hit your apartment!

Taichi: Shit! I'm so dead!

Koushiro: listen to me! Carve the totem and put it on the other machine! Do it now!

Taichi: Ok, ok! I'll do it! I want to live so I'll do it!

Taichi nervously watched as the Totem lathe carved the cruxite into a new shape. He then carried it to the mini platform on the Alchmiter and watched it produce an orange nikuman. Taicki picked up the nikuman and looked at the countdown; 30 seconds and now he could feel the heat of the meteor.

Taichi: Koushiro, if I die... Tell Hikari and my family I love them.

Taichi bit the nikuman and his apartment was enveloped by a flash of blue light; it disappeared just before the meteor struck and leveled the building.

Koushiro: TAICHI!

Koushiro: Taichi, please say your there. Oh this was a bad idea. I should have never listened to Gennai! Now you're dead!

Taichi: Um… I'm not dead…

Koushiro: Taichi!

Koushiro: Where are you?

Taichi: um… I was hoping you could tell me…

*Nikuman is a chinese steamed pork bun.


	2. Act 1 Act 2

Act 1 Act 2

Taichi looked around him to see his apartment was disconnected from the building his apartment use to be apart of. All around him was dark except for above him since the ceiling was no longer there. Above him he could see an orange spirograph flicking it's light and above it was another, different light. His home was in a giant hole, which the spriograph was half down the hole but not blocking the exit, it just there. The ground around him was just dirt other than the floor of his apartment which thankfully transported with him. Taichi was thankful he was alive but confused beyond belief; he was nearly killed by a meteor that Koushiro thinks the game they were playing conjured. Would that mean that he's in the game now? He was distracted from this by the kernalsprite dividing and leaving him with the soccer ballsprite. He groaned, that thing was still there. He yelled, "This is your fault isn't it? You ate my soccer ball and now you transported me into this hole!"

The sprite floated into Taichi's room and Taichi gave chase, "Oh no, you're not eating anymore of my stuff!"

It wasn't floating anywhere in particular and Taichi was getting even madder. He wanted to throw something else at it but he didn't want anything else to disappear. The sprite then floated above his figurine of Agumon, looking at it made Taichi miss Agumon dearly. He picked it up and sighed, "Agumon would get rid of this thing… Agumon would be great to talk to…"

It was on a hunch, but if it made the sprite less sufferable then it would be ok. Taichi threw his Agumon figure into the spite and it prototyped into a spotted Agumonsprite. The sprite then spoke in Agumon's voice, "Now I can finally speak!"

Taichi blinked, "Agumon?!"

Agumonsprite shook it's head, "No, no… I am your sprite, your guide."

Taichi was going to respond when he realized he left Koushiro hanging. He was looking around earlier to describe it to Koushiro.

Koushiro: What do you mean? What do you see? Describe your surroundings to me.

Taichi: Ok

Koushiro: Taichi? Is everything ok?

Koushiro: Taichi? What happened to that thing?

Taichi: Sorry, I got… distracted.

Koushiro: I can see that. I can still see your house and stuff.

Taichi: Then why'd you ask me to describe my surroundings?!

Koushiro: I thought it was malfunctioning. What did you do to that thing?

Taichi: I threw my Agumon figure into it to make it less annoying. Apparently it's called a sprite; it says it's my guide.

Koushiro: To the game? Good, we need some information. Start asking it some questions, start with the meteors and the goal of this game. Don't worry about relaying it through the digivice, I can hear what happens in your house too.

Taichi: Ok

Taichi faced Agumonsprite, "Ok, if you're my guide then I want answers. What is this place? What am I doing here? What's the meteors?!"

Agumonsprite spoke, "I suggest you get comfortable, this'll be a long story, Taichi."

Taichi sat on his bed, "Well, I'm waiting."

Agumonsprite began his long speech, "I'll start with where you are; The Incipisphere, a realm beyond your universe where time in your universe is irrelevant. More specifically you lie on a planet within The Medium. At the center of this realm place lies the place that harbors your ultimate goal; Skaia. It harbors a battlefield between light and darkness that evolves when a person enters The Medium with a prototyped sprite; this battlefield must reach its final form in order for your goal to come to fruition, what your goal is… I can't tell you that. Light is always destined to lose this battle, but that won't happen unless the field reaches it's final form; even then it probably won't be for a while."

Taichi took all of this information in with some awe. However, not knowing his goal was annoying; how can one hope to reach the end if he or she doesn't have at least some vague idea where to go? Onto the next topic, "Ok, then what about the meteors?"

Agumonsprite continued, "Oh, those meteors will destroy your planet, nothing you can do about that; you can, however, save your friends by bringing them into The Medium through the means you came."

Taichi got angry, "What do you mean there's nothing I can do? The goal isn't to save the planet? What could be more important that saving a world?!"

Agumonsprite sighed, "I can't tell you that, once a certain person enters The Medium it will become clear. Until then, I can't say anything."

Taichi growled, "You may look like Agumon, but you don't act like him, he'd tell me."

Agumonsprite was saddened, "I'm just doing what I'm suppose to, if I tell you everything then there'd be no struggle, no lessons learned, and no point for this session to exist."

Taichi was going to say something when he realized his digivice was lighting up with messages from most of his friends. Oh no, the meteor crash was probably reported on the news and they'd be freaking out.

Memo for All (Open)

Sora: Taichi? Oh no, you can't be dead! You can't be!

Hikari: Big brother, please say you're still alive! Please!

Yamato: Come on, you don't die that easily!

Joe: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Koushiro: Everyone calm down! Taichi's ok!

Mimi: What's this about Taichi dying? What happened?!

Hikari: A meteor struck our building, how can he be ok?!

Mimi: What?! Oh no!

Taichi: Really everyone, I'm ok.

Hikari: Big brother! What happened?!

Taichi: Um, that's a long story… and I've got one to listen to already. Koushiro, care to explain while I get more information?

Koushiro: Very well

Koushiro: Everyone, listen to me; this is very important. Firstly, does everyone have their discs I sent them?

Yamato: Yes

Hikari: uh-huh

Sora: Right here

Joe: here

Takeru: yep!

Mimi: Sorry… not yet…

Koushiro: Oh well... but everyone else, get them ready.

Koushiro: I need someone to be my server player, then that person will need a server player, and so on until everyone has a server player in a chain. Taichi might need to close the chain.

Taichi: Right

Yamato: What do you mean? We're playing the game now?

Taichi: It's the only way to escape the meteors! The planet's gonna be hit by them until it's destroyed!

All but Koushiro and Taichi: WHAT?!

Koushiro: Ok, let me explain everything. In the meantime, someone set up as my server player. Anyone will do.

Sora: I will!

Koushiro: Ok, install the disc with the spirograph on it while I set up the client disc and explain everything.

Yamato: Sora, I'll set up as your server player.

Sora: Ok, but careful; mom's home.

Yamato: No problem

Koushiro then explained the events that happened and the information Taichi got from Agumonsprite.

Joe: I don't even know what to say

Mimi: Can't we get everyone we can into The Medium?!

Sora: I agree!

Koushiro: Unfortunately, I don't think we have that kind of time with the meteors and all.

Mimi: Oh no!

Mimi: AH! There are meteors here now! I can hear them!

Joe: They have been occasionally landing over here!

Koushiro: Then we need to do this as fast as possible. Remember to prototype your sprite when it comes out of the Cruxtruder or else we can't complete the game.

Joe: And the goal of this game is?...

Taichi: The stupid sprite won't tell me!

Koushiro: Maybe if we prototype something more… practical and open… I think I'm going to prototype a book.

Sora: Can you even do that?

Taichi: I prototyped a soccer ball so who knows what we can prototype. Hey, maybe we can prototype ourselves into the sprite!

Hikari: I don't like the sound of that…

Koushiro: I must admit on the surface it sounds like a good idea, but we don't know what the consequences would be.

Sora: Ok, the game is set up Koushiro. What do I do?

Koushiro: Set up the machines in my house, the ones that you can deploy for free. There should be three machines and a punch card.

Sora: Hey, I could deploy something else but it costs something we don't have… it's not this build grist either…

Koushiro: I guess we can get more grist and this additional substance somehow. Anyway, deploy the machines please. You can put the totem lathe in my room and move what you need to place the Cruxtruder and Alchemiter. Drop something heavy on the Cruxtruder to open it.

Taichi: Hey, so do you have your own build grist?

Sora: Yes, the bar is full. I have 50.

Koushiro: Strange, I started with 20 for Taichi… Does the threshold increase for each connection?

Taichi: I wonder if we can share the grist.

Koushiro: That would be good, then pulling our resources might come in handy later on.

Taichi: Did you get anything else besides these discs?

Koushiro: No, I would have distributed it along with the discs.

Taichi: Wait. Hold on, there's some strange noise; I'll be back.

Sora: Ok, everything's deployed and I opened the Cruxtruder.

Koushiro: Ok

Yamato: I'll start setting things up on my end.

Takeru: Big brother, I'll set up as your server player… whatever that means!

Yamato: Thank you.

Koushiro went into the living room to see the machines took up most of the room. Sora did a good job, he thought. He blinked, the cruxite was a different color than Taichi's orange; it was a light purple, like his crest. He threw one of his textbooks at it and prototyped it with the book; it was successful and the booksprite was born. He made a note to throw another one of a similar subject once he entered The Medium. He looked at the countdown on his Cruxtruder; 1:56 and counting. He had to get moving and fast. He quickly made his item and saw it was a small book. He quickly flipped pages until he came across some words. Looking at his clock he had less than a minute. He held onto the book and spoke the words on the page and he was transported to The Medium with time to spare before the meteor hit. Around his detached apartment were very high walls of stone and a dark sky above his first gate of the same purple color as his cruxite and item. It was quiet, very quiet. Koushiro sighed in relief and decided to report to his friends.

Koushiro: I'm in, safe and sound.

Sora: And I can still see your home, is this suppose to happen?

Koushiro: It would seem so.

Yamato: Don't worry, Sora's joining you all soon. So will Takeru after me.

Hikari: Takeru, I'll be your server.

Takeru: Thanks Hikari!

Mimi: Oohhh, this is going so fast! I'll never get my discs before you all enter and leave me behind! Please don't leave me behind!

Koushiro: We don't mean to, perhaps your discs are at the post office. You should try to pick it up there.

Mimi: That… actually sounds like a good idea…

Mimi: IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE METEORS OUTSIDE!

Koushiro: Are they raining down or are they just occasionally landing?

Mimi: occasionally landing but I'm still scared! What if one lands on me!?

Takeru: That does sound scary

Mimi: Finally someone understands!

Joe: Mimi, we don't want to leave you behind, but without those discs we can't help you.

Mimi: You're right… but…

Mimi: Ok… just… give me some time to prepare… I think I won't chat with you all until I get the discs…

Mimi: See you… hopefully…

Mimi has left the Memo

Sora: I hope she's going to be ok.

Hikari: Taichi will just have to be ready to bring her in once she gets those discs, right big brother?

Hikari: Are you still there?

Joe: Didn't he go check on some strange noise or something?

Hikari: He did….

Hikari: I hope he's ok…

Koushiro: Actually…

Meanwhile, Taichi was investigating the source of the noise he heard. He could hear random skittering around him from many directions, but the source remained cloaked by the darkness around his apartment. He blinked, realizing the electricity wasn't disconnected even though it should. He was distracted from this by a noise close behind him. He turned around and saw an imp with a soccer ball patterned skin jumping at him. He freaked out but kicked the imp out of instinct causing it to be defeated and drop a decent amount of grist. Level up, the grist cache has been increased by 10! Suddenly ten imps surrounded Taichi and he grunted, "What the heck are these things!?"  
Agumonsprite responded and went to Taichi's side, "They're imps! Agents of the dark kingdom of Derse, they were summoned by your arrival and mean to stop you by any means!"

Taichi blinked, "So, why do they have a pattern of a soccer ball?"

Agumonsprite pointed at himself, "Cuz you prototyped a soccer ball with me before you entered The Medium and the Kernal part of the Kernalsprite split to go to Prospit and Derse."

Taichi blinked, "So this prototyping is effecting our enemies?"  
Agumonsprite nodded, "Prototyping is still necessary for you to achieve your goal; call the effect on the enemies a side effect."

Taichi sighed and kicked an imp that lunged at him, "Better tell everyone not to prototype dangerous things then…"

Agumonsprite destroyed the imp Taichi kicked, "Good, you understand, now make sure you at least get one kick on them before I destroy them to help you level up!"

It took quite some time to kill all the imps and collect their grist and shale. Unfortunately he couldn't pick it all up due to his cache being full; he had gained a few levels but not enough to pick everything up. He sat down and finally got back to the memo. They've been busy without him; Koushiro was in the game; that would explain why the imps suddenly were throwing books at him during the battle. Mimi left the memo in order to get her discs, he hoped that she would be ok.

Koushiro: Actually…

Koushiro: He's in battle

Yamato: Battle?

Koushiro: Yea, he's fighting some… things…

Yamato: What "Things"?

Koushiro: Not sure… but they have a soccer ball pattern and… they're throwing books…

Koushiro: Wait… Taichi kicked his ball into the sprite before he went to the Medium and I threw a book in…

Sora: So what we prototype our sprite with effects our enemies?!

Yamato: Thanks for telling me that; I was going to put in something that was probably dangerous.

Koushiro: Oh, he's got his digivice out again; he's going to message us

Taichi: Koushiro, how you're looking at me is getting kinda creepy

Taichi: But at least you explained what I was going to explain… sort of…

Koushiro: Oh, ok. Something from the sprite, right?

Taichi: Yea, he says the kernel part of the Kernalsprite splits then goes to two kingdoms called Prospit and Derse.

Hikari: Prospit… that sounds so familiar…

Sora: yea… it does…

Yamato: I get the feeling I've heard Derse before.

Koushiro: Maybe we have heard those names before but I don't remember hearing them.

Sora: It couldn't be…

Sora: Have you asked it what these kingdoms are like?

Koushiro: Actually, I want to try to get information.

Taichi: no, you have to find a way to get rid of this grist I have! I can't pick all the rest up!

Koushiro: How did you get that grist?

Taichi: The imps kinda dispersed into it once I defeated them

Koushiro: Well that solves that question; we defeat these monsters to obtain all types of grist.

Joe: To what end though? What is our goal?

Taichi: Again, the sprite won't tell me.

Koushiro: Which is why I prototyped a book; books are much more open with their information.

Joe: Unless they're very bias books.

Koushiro: Rest assured I chose a very objective book.

Koushiro then threw another book of similar subject into the sprite and finalized the booksprite. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Alright, can you talk or do you put text in your pages?"

Pages fluttered and words faded onto the page, "The ladder, greetings Koushiro."

Koushiro lightly smiled, success! Now it was time to dig for information, "I need you to tell me about the game, start with the goal of this game."

The pages fluttered again, "I cannot tell you about your ultimate goal. However, when your server player enters the Medium the goal shall become apparent as her quest is mandatory to complete in order for you to win your session."

Koushiro sat down, "Her quest? Do we all have a quest? What do we each have when we enter this place?"

"Each hero receives their own land. You stand on yours, The Land of Labyrinths and Inspiration. Your client player stands on his, The Land of History and War. I cannot say what his quest is as I was programmed with no knowledge of his quest, but I do know of yours. The only thing I can tell you is that traversing the labyrinth that encompasses the planet is necessary for your quest. Other than your quest and planet, your planets hold a denizen for you to defeat; this is also necessary for your goal. Lastly, each of you holds a title."

Koushiro raised an eyebrow, "A title? What is mine? What about everyone else's?"

"I cannot point to specific people other than you; you are the Seer of Mind. Your comrades hold the following titles: The Maid of Light, The Heir of Hope, The Mage of Blood, The Knight of Heart, The Sylph of Space, The Page of Time, and The Witch of Life."

Koushiro thought about his title for a bit, "Are there any other beings on this planet? Other than our enemies I mean."

"Yes, your consorts await to guide you."

"Consorts? As in helpers? I suppose they are to assist me with my quest."

"Your assumption is correct."

"Ok, Now I want to ask about Prospit and Derse."

"Yes, the kingdoms of golden light and violet darkness. What do you want to know specifically?"

"Perhaps describe them, I already know about the battlefield. But I must ask, why is light destined to lose the battle in the end?"

"It is necessary for the Reckoning. The Reckoning happens after the king of Derse claims the King of Prospit's scepter and calls meteors toward Skaia and the battlefield over a twenty-four hour period. It serves many purposes; it serves as a timer for the end of your journey in which the king and queen of Derse must be defeated before it ends or your goal will be lost forever."

"What other purposes does it serve?"

"Two others, one which I cannot tell until it is uncovered. The other is incentive for you to enter."

"Enter what?"

"The Medium."

Koushiro's eyes widened, "So, this game is responsible for the meteors that are to destroy our planet!"

"Yes, the sacrifice of one planet is miniscule compared to the goal. You think logically, you will understand this most among your comrades once your goal is revealed."

Koushiro sighed; this was a lot to take in; and a lot to tell the others about.


End file.
